The Little Mer-Thatcher
Cast *Ariel - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Prince Eric - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Prince Eric's Help - Ultraman *Flounder - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Sebastian - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Scuttle - Hopper (Pip Ahoy!) *King Triton - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Ursula - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Flotsam and Jetsam - King Dedede and Escaroon (Kirby Right Back at Ya) *Grimsby - Splodge (Blinky Bill) *Carlotta - Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) *Max the Sheepdog - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chef Louis - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Harold the Seahorse - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Ariel's Sisters played by: **Aquata - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) **Andrina - Rita (Hugo series) **Arista - Daring Do (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) **Attina - Kitty (Danger Rangers) **Adella - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) **Alana - Dodie (Kimba The White Lion) *Ursula as Vanessa - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Priest - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Dodos (Ice Age), Elephants (The Jungle Book), Genie (Aladdin) and Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) *Sailors during Storm - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Monsters (Monsters Inc.), Gremlins (Gremlins), Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), Critters, Top Cat, Mice (An American Tail), Philoctetes (Hercules), Hobgoblins, Telly (Sesame Street) and Hyenas (The Lion King) *NEW Tropical Plumber - Birds (Rio) *The Washerwomen - Bambi's Mother (Bambi), Kanga (Winnie The Pooh), and Lucille (Meet the Feebles) *Glut the Shark - Gubila (Ultraman) *Giant Ursula - Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Ultraman Leo as itself (Ultraman Leo) *Hanuman as itself Chapters *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 1 - "Fathoms Bellow"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 2 - Rouqfort's Concert ("Daughters Of Tom Cat") *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 3 - Becky Thatcher At The Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 4 - Becky Thatcher Meets Hopper *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 5 - Catnip Watches Becky Thatcher *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 6 - "Part Of Your World" *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 7 - To The Surface *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 8 - The Storm At The Sea *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 9 - Tom Sawyer Is Saved ("Part Of your World" (Reprise)) *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 10 - "Under The Sea" *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 11 - Becky Thatcher's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 12 - Catnip's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 13 - In Tom Sawyer's Kingdom ("NEW Tropical Plumber") *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 14 - Dinner At The Castle ("Les Poisons") *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 15 - Tour Of The Kingdom *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 17 - Catnip Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 20 - Master Hand's Wrath *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Thatcher part 22 - End Credits Cast Gallery Becky Thatcher 2.jpg|Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000) as Ariel Tom Sawyer 2.jpg|Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000) as Prince Eric Edmond-rock-a-doodle-1.39.jpg|Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) as Flounder Aristocats909.jpg|Roquefort (The Aristocats) as Sebastain Hopper.jpg|Hopper (Pip Ahoy !) as Scuttle Tom.jpg|Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as King Triton Catnip.jpg|Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Ursula Splodge 2-1-.jpg|Splodge (Blinky Bill) as Grimsby Fawn-deer-bonkers-95.4.jpg|Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) as Carlotta Toby (The Great Mouse Detective).jpg|Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) as Max Uncle-scrooge-mcduck-36749825-1440-900.jpg|Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) as Chef Louis Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo (Dumbo) as Harold the Seahorse NuttyChecking-1-.png|Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) as The Priest Gubila as Glut The Shark.jpg|Gubila (Ultraman) as Glut the Shark Master Hand.jpg|Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) as Giant Ursula Tammy as Ursula as Vanessa.jpeg|Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Ursula as Vanessa Birds.jpg|Birds (Rio) as NEW Tropical Plumber King Dedede and Escargoon.jpg|King Dedede and Escaroon (Kirby Right at Back Ya) as Flotsam and Jetsam Ultraman type c 2.jpg|Ultraman (Ultraman) as itself Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman (The 6 Ultra Brothers vs the Monster Army) as itself Ultraman Leo.jpg|Ultraman Leo (Ultraman Leo) as itself Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Disney and Chaiyo